The Void : Codename Nocturne
by MKFiction
Summary: Following the main story of Nocturne, an ex-void henchman, who spread nightmares to everything/everyone he touched. This story is written with the assumption of how Nocturne is no longer part of the Void. As the suspense thickens after the Summoners dropping like flies, there is much to be uncovered. And all fingers are pointing to the armored menace from Dreamland.
1. Chapter 1 : No Pain, No Gain

Chapter 1  
No Pain, No Gain

Huffing and puffing, the Yordle, a talented yet small race of inhabitants on Runeterra, tried its best to get into safety's arms by hiding in the lush brush of the famed Summoners' Rift. A realm like no other where different sorts of folk would be able to demonstrate their bloodlust insanities, renowned sense of Justice, or to catch 15 seconds of fame from the Arena's audience. It may not look or feel like the Paladium of Greek times, with its forest like appearance and twisting hidden paths, but it was often times used for battling out differences amongst the regions of Runeterra. Cassiopeia, being one of the many participating champions, was enjoying her cat and mouse game to care for the rest of her team members and their personal priorities. She, naturally, had her own motives. 

"I will find you, my little prey, and when I do…*hiss*…I will squeeze you until your very last breath." she had a very amused tone to her voice. 

Suddenly, to Cassiopeia's slight surprise, the sky became pitch black and a thundering boom was heard before Nocturne dashed out from behind, but the slippery lady was smarter than she appeared and blocked his first attack with ease. _**Clang!**_ Came the noise from its first contact, then another, and so on. She was matching each deadly swing with succession that was attempted by the armoured menace. Nocturne started becoming a little frustrated at the fact that she was greatly skilled at blocking with her agile movements. Unfortunately, he didn't foresee the dirty blow from the side, as her tail lashed out like a whip to make contact with his torso. Pushed aside and away, he bluffed to have recovered from the impact and stood sternly before deciding to dash at her once more. There was a strong sounding screech of metal as their armour pieces connected and threw Cassiopeia off balance into a thorny bush. He, in turn, was out of breath and definitely out of options. They were both unaware of a giant circle on the ground, followed by a gleam of light in the clear blue sky as Pantheon made his descent. After landing very heavily, shaking the ground and sending a shockwave around him, he quietly stood upright to assess the situation. After assuming that all was clear, he looked over at Nocturne and gave his team mate a thumbs up with a satisfied grin. Cassiopeia decided that she had enough play time for one day as she realized her disadvantage and made her sneaky retreat. Little did she know the Yordle, she was chasing earlier, decided to engage her by making itself present behind her. _**Fwip!**_ The small poison dart made successful contact with her shoulder blade, she hissed and turned to see who her assailant may have been. Her face showed some surprise and intrigue before everything went black. An announcer informed the audiences of Cassiopeia's demise. Both teams were pushing steadily toward each other's end points. Nocturne and Pantheon rushed through together, slicing and spearing everything in their path. The Yordle known as Teemo, was ahead of the two and quickly started setting up his explosive poison mushroom traps within a 35 meter radius of the end point, as to hopefully distract any on coming competition. Slowly but surely, they kept breezing through each obstacle one after the other. Nocturne's multiple slicing of the on coming sub-enemies, and Pantheon's damaging spear throws toward each of the three guarding towers on the way, made an effective and versatile combination. As they reached the Core, known as the Nexus, Nocturne hid himself to prepare for another surprise attack. Sure enough, Pantheon lured an opposing champion and engaged in battle. The opponent's name was Garen, the star of Demacia, he was a well known warrior due to his heavy conviction for justice on behalf of his prince, Jarvan IV. Garen was accompanied by none other than his magic wielding sister, Luxanna, which also sprung out of a near brush and sent a magic entrapment onto Pantheon. Seeing his partner's predicament, Nocturne decided to step into the fight earlier than they had planned, again the sky went dark however, this time slightly more on a dark purple hue than usual pitch black, he dashed out at the weaker enemy. Luxanna and Garen were not prepared for that type of assault and as Nocturne was approaching, Garen fled his current battle with Pantheon to guard his small sister. Successful in his attempt, Garen was knocked back as a result and not standing up. Lux ran over to him looking over him with concern, repeatedly calling his name. The match was over, the opposing team had won the battle as they were successful in defeating the guarding champions. Pantheon sighed as he thought, "Most likely not a good idea to leave a ranged attacker and a healing supporter by themselves. Oh well, next time will be different and I'll make sure of it." Fire in his eyes from being defeated turned into a confused worry as he looked over to Nocturne, fallen Garen, and whimpering Luxanna.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" He shouted as he approached them.

Luxanna started to babble incoherently as her tears overwhelmed her, "He's not getting up, by the light, what do we do!?"

Nocturne looked at Pantheon with confusion, "The battle is over, why is he still unconscious?"

Pantheon looked at them both, and started poking Garen's leg with the wooden end of his spear.

"Hey!" came out an angry cry from the little lady, "He's not a dead animal! You can't just do that to people! Show some respect to a royal guard of Demacia!"

"I could use the other end, you know." Was the small, to the point, remark from Pantheon.

Garen came to his senses during the middle of a heated exchange of glares between Pantheon and Lux. He looked at all three and asked what was going on. They all watched him for a moment before Nocturne asked "I didn't think my ambush would have been so effective after receiving considerable damage from Cassiopeia early on, but are you all right?"

Garen looked at them with a blank face and cheerfully replied with a spring to his step, "Of course, I'm all right! There is nothing this Demacian guard can't handle on his own!" he grinned afterward with a sturdy clang to his chest from his glove. He did not inform them that he himself had a mild run in with an enemy champion early on as well, which in turn made him weaker than usual.

Shortly afterward, an announcement was heard throughout the Arena, "A Summoner has become immobilized to participate in any further battles. That is all we know thus far, but will be investigating the matter further. Thank you."

With that, the four looked at each other without exchanging any words, which felt like an eternity of silence before Garen spoke up "I don't think we can stay here for much longer since another battle is being prepared. We should do some investigating of our own, I'm sure Noxus has something to do with this."

With that comment, they all parted ways, however, Nocturne wasn't so sure that it may have been the Noxian organization to be part of such a thing, since they had no intentions toward the entities that allowed them freedom of expression in the arena, the Summoner's Rift.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Gathering

Chapter 2  
The Gathering

The streets of Demacia were full of lively characters, from "human-like" creatures to small beings that resembled strong likeness to animal traits, it was a harsh era but everyone managed well. Amongst the many merchants, buyers, farmers, and adventurers, there was a figure walking calmly wearing a dark crimson red shall, scouting their next "meal". Not many people knew but this was a bounty hunter, focused on catching a certain criminal of the seas. Miss Fortune was her name, she stopped at the foot of an Inn, which was conveniently attached to a rowdy Tavern just the way she liked it. At the counter of the Inn, she paid her fee of roughly a week's stay and proceeded on to the Tavern portion of the building. She sat down and ordered some ale, "Phewf" was the exhausted sigh she let out as she started to pull her disguise off. Underneath were pouty yet firm lips to match her charming fiery locks of red, emerald indifferent eyes which were always sharp and alert. On this special occasion she was on vacation and only wanted some decent drinks with well deserved sleep. She suddenly noticed a few gentlemen inviting themselves to her party of one. She looked around her surroundings and noted the chairs, glasses and bottles around her.

"Heeeeey - " before one of the smelly seamen could finish his grotesque comment, he noticed a cold and steady end piece of a barrel pointing straight at his crotch as she continued drinking steadily. The other two that were with him, froze for a moment before making offensive facial expressions as though they were trying to show the frail creature their seriousness.

She finished her drink, set it down on the counter and looked over to the three, "Listen gentlemen, I am sure you are very good men. I am only here for some good rest and refreshments." She continued, "I am asking you politely to let me enjoy my stay here, it has been a hectic week for me thus far, and I sincerely wouldn't want it to turn worse."

One of the sea men from the small group looked at her small frame and retorted, "I'm surprised a fragile flower like you would have such a hectic week. Was it when you couldn't manage your hair or when you chipped a nail? Haw haw haw!" he finished with a hoarse laugh.

At that point, she stood up from her chair to face the desperate beasts and smiled, "As a matter of fact, I had a run in with your boss a couple of days back. I may recall some of his lackeys lying on the wooden floors of his ship."

This was easily read as a hint to get going, with that reply the three took their belongings and left with vocal dissatisfied grunts. The crowd watched her with peeking interest as she noticed a few eyes shifting from their drinks, to her, and back to their comrades. With a sigh, she paid her fee and retired to her room for the night. 

The moonlight was brighter than usual that night, this made Miss Fortune avert her gaze on a darker spot of the room for her moment of reflection. Soaking quietly in her warm bath, her mind started to wander on the battle she faced against the sea tyrant known as Gangplank. There was something almost energizing about it, as if they have known each other for a very long time, even though she only knew about him for roughly 3 years when she decided her pursuit. Each time he managed to slip away and each time she felt as though she let him. Her long range aim was always precise, but there was almost an erotic sensation to their exchange of metals screeching one against the other when she chose to confront him in the flesh with a sword in hand. She also felt guilty of the fact that a long range assassination would have been an unfair way of getting the job done. It was cowardly and boring. She made her way to the bedroom, closed the navy suede curtains, and retired for the night by a blow out of a candle.

"Tomorrow is a big day."

Like the day before, the streets were fairly busy again, Miss Fortune was more than eager to seek out some ammunition and a good blacksmith. Along the way she bumped into a stranger with gleaming armour, shining like a priceless jewel in the sunlight. "My apologies, young miss." with that the figure kept on walking. She turned her head to catch a glimpse and noticed the man's obvious armour, his name was Taric. Heavy armour and encrusted with gemstones, he was a calm and polite gentleman. She decided the blacksmith could wait and started to follow him. He went about his normal day, visiting other gem shops, a couple of blacksmiths, and some produce kiosks on the streets. "Demacia is too bloody big for me" she thought, "I suppose I was wrong to follow him even though I had a feeling to do so." Her expression was slightly disappointed and decided to go about her own day.

Taric, knowing full well who his admirer was, made sure to see her disappear amongst the crowd and took a small alley way toward a rundown door with a small green lantern hooked onto it. He knocked three times and walked in without hesitation, if this was a stranger then their soul would have been long lost and forgotten within the lantern. Inside were 5 champions sitting at a rectangular table with some papers scattered about.

"Good to see you, Taric." the small voice of Teemo greeted him with optimism.

At the table, Garen looked over to the door "I hope you didn't have any trouble in finding the place?" he questioned.

"Not at all." Replied Taric and took his seat quietly beside Teemo.

Garen nodded and continued "From what my comrades in arms informed me, we know what happened was no coincidence. I highly doubt, to Nocturne's confirmation, that what happened to me on the field was normal." 

"There was a slight difference in my aura when I aimed my attack for Luxanna, as well." Nocturne mentioned.

"But to affect the Summoner is completely beyond anyone's power, which I am highly envious of, was this a mere glitch?" a deep and shallow echo belonging to Hecarim, the warrior horseman of the Shadow Isles, asked with intrigue.

"Regardless if this was an accident or not, it is extremely fascinating to know that a Summoner can be affected by the choices they make through us in battle." another echoing voice belonging to Thresh, a ghostly entity with the sole purpose of collecting souls for his own power, plainly stated while looking over to Hecarim.

"The balance has definitely been corrupted, this is certain." A calm voice spoke in the back of the room, as Shen made his presence known from the shadows.

"Ah, Shen. I see that even the peaceful nation of Ionia has gotten involved as well then." Garen was not even surprised as he was also a master of disguise. Many times he ran out of the brush screaming "DEMACIAAAAAA" as he spun with his sword toward his unsuspecting enemies.

"Correct, there is something very disturbing with that event." Shen, a ninja of balance and peace, confirmed. "Unfortunately, the only way we can possibly figure out if this was an accident or not is to wait for the next match. This way we can determine what is going on." He sighed.

"But this would mean that we would have to take a big risk and expose another team member!" Garen protested.

Nocturne thought to himself, "The more nightmares to spread, the better…" he feigned concern as to not reveal his amusement before he finally concluded, "Shen may be right in testing out the next match. We don't know for sure if this has anything to do with us personally. I also recall the announcer mentioning the Arena Council would look into the matter further."

"But this would put Nocturne in a very bad situation…?" The small badger like Yordle, Teemo, questioned the table with a sad expression.

"Yes it would, let's hope this is not the case." Thresh answered as he and Hecarim forced themselves not to grin.

Just as they were about to conclude their meeting, the door sprung open off its hinges to reveal a muscular tall figure sporting a spear and shield. "You're late and we have finished our meeting, Pantheon." Garen sighed. 

"This is awkward then." Pantheon heartily laughed, "I apologize for my delay, I don't see a need for Hecarim and Thresh being here though." He looked at both of them with suspicious eyes, yet failed to notice Shen. 

"True, but they were on the opposing team when it happened, and contacted me out of curiosity. I figured the more help we have at this time, the better for us all." Garen reassured Pantheon's point. "All right, since our privacy is no longer valid at this point," He paused to look at the wide open door and sighed, "this meeting is over until further notice. Taric, please inform Pantheon of our conclusion."

Everyone started to make their way out the doorway, and Taric suggested they all went for a drink to ease the tension. At Garen's request, he and Pantheon stayed behind.

No one noticed the small purplish four-legged creature hiding in the alleyway. Overhearing, overseeing everything that Taric and Pantheon would be discussing.


End file.
